This project will use cutting-edge technology to dissect the interaction between cancer stem cells of cholangiocarcinoma with immune cells in tumor microenvironment. We will: 1. Use human cholangiocarcinoma cell lines to study the YAP1 signaling pathway in cancer stem cells; 2. Use an animal model of cholangiocarcinoma to trace the role of cancer stem cells during tumorigenesis; 3. Use CODEX technology to study the interaction between human cholangiocarcinoma cancer stem cells and neighboring immune cells in tumor microenvironment. This work began in July 2019.